


All These Questions

by 2BlueEyez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm walking away now...you're on your own, My First AO3 Post, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BlueEyez/pseuds/2BlueEyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are out searching for any and all Wardens that have been sighted on the Storm Coast...but when they reach one of the campsites, Blackwall doesn't seem himself and Trevelyan wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction on here (well, anywhere honestly). And it probably will not be my last. I have too many fanfictions I wrote while playing Dragon Age: Inquisition...and Mass Effect Trilogy...and Witcher 3...and other games... o.o .....  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this one of Blackwall and the Inquisitor.  
> (But really I'm just going to admit it, Cole is the real shizz around here lol!)  
> If y'all like this one I have plenty more I'll put up.  
> Thanks!! :)

  The scouting party wasn't having much luck with finding any Wardens, just empty campsites and wildlife. The last campsite they found she noticed Blackwall stiffen as they searched it. Something had caught his eye: a badge, _his_ badge. Blackwall felt a weight in his chest as he held the badge. It was wishful thinking on his part that she wouldn't notice, but he knew better. _Of course she noticed. She hadn't been chosen to be the leader of the Inquisition by being oblivious_.  After a few carefully spoken words, Blackwall made a motion for them to head back to camp. She reluctantly complied, it was getting rather late after all.

  Sitting at the camp that night was absolute torture for Lady Trevelyan. Questions began to build in her head about Blackwall's reaction. The badge seemed to mean more to him than just the title and honor that came with it. _Why had Blackwall acted so strange when they found it? Why did he seem like he was hiding something? Why was there pain in his eyes upon finding it? What was he thinking about now? Was he reliving old memories because of it? Were they painful?_  Trevelyan couldn't come up with any answers and she was starting to get frustrated. Blackwall knew she was suspecting something from his out of character reaction. _How could he think she wouldn't?_ For months now he had been secretly searching the areas they found for any and all links to that past. All he wanted to do was cover his tracks, but now... He finally let himself look into this beauty's electric hazel eyes...She needed an explanation. Deserved all the answers. With a sigh, Blackwall stood up and walked over to the tent his tent. She 'would' get the truth from him, just not here. He wanted to wait and give them to her when they could get a moment together without the audience. Just then he hears the words that make him freeze in his place.

 

 "He has pain. It's in his heart. He wants to keep it hidden, safe, sound, silent. But she makes him want to be better. He knows he should tell her, let her in. He thinks he can't, but he can. She would not run. She just wants to be by your side."

 

  "Cole, you need to stay out of it this time. I do not need or even want your help, for that matter." Blackwall had snapped at Cole before entering the tent and pulling the flaps closed. Trevelyan is shocked by what has transpired. He's never really liked Cole, but never has she heard that level of anger from him. How he reacted burned away previous questions to make way for new ones. They flooded her mind, enthralling her entire focus until Cole broke the silence.

 

  "His hurt is wrong. If he does not tell you, If he does not let you help him it will only keep getting louder. Then it will be too loud. He might break, blindly battered by the wrong inside." A puzzled expression crosses Cole's face. One Trevelyan is all too familiar with.

 

  "What is it Cole?"

 

  "He thinks I have said too much, but I want to help. If I can't help him...He needs to tell you." This time she is the one puzzled. She leans in a little closer to Cole.

 

  "Tell me what?" Barely a whisper, she hopes Blackwall will not hear them. He opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it again. His brows draw close and a slight frantic look consumes his face.

 

  "He...He shut me out. It was there and then...gone. Why did he shut me out? I want to help, untangle the hurt before it is too knotted. **_It's like he does not know when to give up_**. "

 

 She might have applauded Cole on his ability to sound like Blackwall, if she had not been so upset _. Does he not trust her?_ She forces herself to relax, the exact opposite of what she wants to do. She wants to storm into his tent. She wants to drag him out by his ear. She wants to force the answers from him. She wants him to trust her like she has with him. Most of all, she wants him to at least say something to her. She feels like she is back in the Circle again... No, Lady Trevelyan promised herself she wouldn't relive that part of her life again. Taking a deep breath she settled for going to find a good clearing to practice the new techniques Solas taught her for some spells. She stands up to leave, but Cole appears in front of her.

  "You wish he would open up. You think he does not trust you. That is not true. You think he might be like that Templar, but he likes you how you are. He does not care that you are a mage. **_The stray strands of her golden hair that lifts so delicately in the evening breeze. I feel like I lose myself in her eyes. Those eyes, they could burn down any and all walls with one glance. Yet, a few words from those lips can either caress or crucify. She may never know how beautiful she truly is when showing no hesitation to fight for us all. She would risk everything. And because of that, she is wonderful_**. "

 

 Her heart beats wildly. Her cheeks feel on fire. She looks towards Blackwall's tent. She knows he is not visible, but regardless she feels as if he can see her reaction from the thoughts he choose to share through Cole. The idea of it leaves her breathless.

 

  "He sees you like that. I, I hope I helped." She turned back to Cole. A slight smile tugs at her lips.

 

  "You have. Thank you Cole." That was all the reassurance she needed for now. She could let it go. When they get back to Skyhold, they could talk more. Of that, she was certain. Lady Trevelyan would make sure of it.


End file.
